Finding Home
by flora.s.t
Summary: this is my version of the next season. not sure how long it will be. it deals mostly with the team not clients and cases as much. Michael/Fi
1. Chapter 1

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTES:** This story takes place at the beginning of the next season, about four months after we last saw Michael appear in DC. This is a brief story of what has happened in the off-season. (I don't actually think this will happen because it would take away part of the main plotline. But it works for here.)

Michael returned to the CIA and worked a job that they needed his special help on. They have now sent him home, still burned, but with a promise to continue to look into his file.

And now the story. Disclaimer: I don't own Burn Notice or Michael or Fiona or Nate… Also there is language and all that stuff that makes them rate things PG-13. I warned you.

The plane landed. _Fucking cargo planes,_ Michael thought as it bounced around roughly. He had been flying in this uncomfortable thing for hours, no, days. He was dirty, bruised, and had stitches all down his side from the knife fight with that Russian giant. He had a bandage around a bullet wound in his arm and a bandage on his back from where a red-hot piece of metal from an exploding building had hit him. And now he was exhausted because it was impossible to sleep on this thing.

_The things I will do for my country,_ he laughed to himself. _But it isn't just for the country. Maybe that was my ticket back in. Maybe everyone I love will be safe now. _Everyone he loves. That was an interesting topic. _I hope that Fiona realizes that I do love her, even if I never actually said it. Then again she never said it either. And Mom. God protect me. I should have found a way to get a message back to her. She would have passed it onto Fi and Sam and Jesse and then everyone would be happy. _

The plane had stopped moving. A loud grinding started and a sliver of light appeared at the top of the back hatch. It slowly fell down and he found himself looking outside for the first time in a long time.

He stood and carefully walked to the hatch. He climbed down the stairs into the 100+ degree humid heat.

100+ degrees?

He looked around.

First he saw the man standing in a short sleeve shirt, a file in his hands before him. Then he saw the airport they had landed in.

_No. No, no, no, _Michael thought desperately. _This isn't happening. _

This wasn't DC. It was Miami.

He had at east hoped that DC would talk to him before sending him back here, if they sent him back. Instead this guy with a file was going to talk to him.

"Mr. Westen," the file guy said.

I hesitantly walked over. "Hello. Who are you?"

"Not important. This is for you," he said holding out the file. Michael took it cautiously and began to open it. "Please open it at a later time," file guy said quickly. "If you'll follow me, I will take you to the car. I can drop you anywhere you want."

File guy turned on his heel and Michael's only option was to follow.

They got into the car that was waiting off the runway. Michael directed them to his mom's house and got out. They immediately disappeared.

He walked slowly up to the front door. He tried the handle and found it unlocked as usual.

"Mom?" he called.

He heard a scream from somewhere to his right.

And then something hit him.

"Owww!"

It hit him again and this time he recognized it as small fists. He dropped the file to grab them and hold the struggling person.

It was his Mom.

"Mom! What are you doing?" he yelled.

"You disappeared again! How dare you!" she cried. Tears were rolling down her face. "You could have been dead or rotting in a dungeon somewhere! You should have contacted us, Michael!"

"Mom I couldn't! I'm sorry."

That quieted her. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes. I shouldn't have done that again."

"No, you shouldn't have. Everyone's been a wreck around here. We need you Michael. Fiona needs you," she said quietly.

He swallowed. "How is she?"

"Michael you both nearly died and then you disappear. How do you think she is?"

_Violent. _"Bad, I got it. Well, where is she?"

"At the loft or her place, I assume."

"Do you want to talk or should I go there?"

"Go Michael, as much as I need you, she needs you more." His questioning look forced her to explain. "I don't want to know where you were, if you could even tell me. I'm just happy you're all right. She needs to know that too and she'll have questions. So go!"

"Okay! Could I borrow your car?"

"Sure." She tossed him the keys. He gave her a quick hug and then disappeared out the back door. He didn't see the little smile on his mom's face as she watched him hurry to get to Fiona. She knew that he was in love with Fi and vice versa. And she loved that.

More to come! Stay tuned. Reviews are great. They make me happy, especially critical ones. I want to know what parts you like and what parts you don't. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to post! And hopefully I won't post any more notes like this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not posting! I have been super busy. Will try to keep up more often but have a little writer's block. I might skip time a little to get out of it. **

Fiona heard a noise down the hall. She hadn't slept in over 36 hours and had just fallen asleep. She was lying fully clothed on her bed, having been too tired to even get under the covers.

She looked up suspiciously and quickly grabbed a gun from under her pillow. She walked quickly and completely silently to the end of the hall. She lay flat against the wall, gun in front of her face. The intruder was coming toward her, walking slowly like he was looking around. She spun out, aiming the gun in his face.

Michael.

He was staring at her and of course the gun. Which she didn't lower.

They stared at each other for a long moment.

"Tell me right now why I shouldn't pull this trigger," she said.

He opened his mouth but he couldn't lie to her. He never had been able to lie directly to her face about these things.

He just reached up with one hand to push the gun to the side and then moved it to her cheek. He stroked it softly before pulling his mouth to hers.

She resisted for a second before giving into him. She dropped the gun and ran her hands around his back. They were in a world where time stood still just for them.

And then her phone rang.

They pulled apart.

The phone rang again.

"Do you need to get that?" Michael asked.

"Umm… probably but we could always… let it go to voice mail?" she said.

"You sure?"

"Well we are working an important case. I'll get it." She reached into her back pocket for the phone.

"Hello?" "Sam?" "What?" "Okay we'll be right there." "Um yeah, Michael just walked in." "Yeah, really he did." "No, it's okay. We can… talk later." She hung up.

"What's going on?"

"Our client's house is being raided by a loan shark. We were going to set him up tomorrow but he decided on today. So we're just going to speed up the plan. We could use an extra hand."

"Fi, I'm injured."

"Since when has that stopped you?"

"Since it's serious and I'm exhausted. I don't think I'll be much help."

"Well you can keep the car running."

"Fi, don't pretend. I have no idea what this is and I'll just get someone hurt. It's better if I stay here."

"Fine, Michael. Get some rest. Hopefully this won't take long."

A few hours later, Fiona walked back into her house as quietly as possible, remembering that Michael was still probably asleep in her bed. She walked back to the bedroom, silently shedding her dirty clothes down to her underwear. She slipped into a men's t-shirt and went over to the bed.

Michael lay asleep on the bed looking peacefully up at her. She loved it when she got to see him asleep. He looked so calm. She felt a few tears start to prick her eyes. She had missed him so much while he was gone. After the first week or so, when they realized that they had no idea where he was or if he was coming back or what they had done to him, she had gone kind of crazy. She hadn't talked to anyone, not Maddy or Sam or Jesse. No one. She had fallen apart, not left the house. Eventually a full-scale intervention had picked her up off the floor.

Now he was back. She was angry of course, but that was just an easy way to hide her real emotions. She was so happy and scared of what had happened and what was going to happen. She wanted to know what had happened and she didn't. Mostly she just wanted him to hug her and kiss her and tell her that he lov… cared about her.

He must have felt her eyes on him after a moment. He opened his and looked up at her. He reached out with a tired smile and took her hand to gently pull her down into the bed with him.

They would make up for lost time after they were a little more rested.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated! Also, this is going to be the second or third to last chapter. We are nearing the scene that I saw in my head and I am not coming up with any new material. Also want to work more on my other story. Hope you enjoy and I promise to update soon. **

Fiona opened her eyes and saw Michael staring at her.

"Sorry, didn't feel like disturbing you to go for a run this morning," he said.

"So you stared at me for a half-hour instead?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yeah."

She leaned over and he felt her smile against his lips. The kiss was soft and sweet, the result of having a settled life together. They had been almost living together for a few months now, ever since he got back. They had created a life together somehow. They were happy.

They still hadn't actually said the L-word but they both knew that the other meant it. It showed in every thing they did.

Fiona stood up and Michael admired her beautiful naked body. "I'll make breakfast."

"Okay…"

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" she asked as she slipped on a robe.

"No," came a whisper from behind her. She jumped and started to turn but his hands on her waist kept her in place. His lips found her neck and she turned in his grasp to kiss him. He pressed her against the wall and their kisses and touches became frantic with hot molten desire.

His phone rang. It always rang at the worst times.

"Let it go," she gasped. He did.

He pulled her to the bed, discarding the robe as he did. They sank down, sinking into each other as they did.

The phone started ringing again as Fiona flipped so that she was on top. She gasped as their bodies joined and their heartbeats synchronized with her gentle, then faster and stronger rocking. Their gasping breaths became one and her cries of pleasure drowned out any attention he had paid to his phone.

The phone rang for the third time as Fiona dropped to Michael's side, gasping for air. He didn't give her a chance, rolling onto his side to press his lips into her neck. He was too high on her to notice that the phone was ringing or to care that it was ten o'clock or to consider that they had already had sex once that morning.

But Fiona pushed him off. "No, Michael. I'm hungry and your phone won't stop ringing. Call them back and then get in the shower. You stink." She hopped out of bed and slipped back into the robe before ducking off into the kitchen.

Michael sighed and obeyed her. He picked up the phone. Of course the calls had been from his mother. Who else could it have been? He punched in her number and waited as it rang.

"Michael?" she asked, in her typical ear-splitting rhetorical question way. "Where are you? I've been calling and calling!"

"Sorry Mom, I'm at Fiona's. I was just a little… busy, that's all."

"I don't want to know. But you need to get over here as soon as possible!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! You brother just got here with Ruth and your nephew! You and Fiona have to come over for brunch NOW!"

Michael was speechless. Nate and Ruth were here. With a baby. Their baby.

His nephew.


End file.
